


Secretly Married

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secretly Married AU, University AU, from a tweetfic but longer a bit, mentions of old member kris, oh a bit of sesoo, theyre members of a band, yipee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Chanyeol is the university's crush while Baekhyun is the new english professor. For everyone else, the first time they met is when Baekhyun first entered the classroom. But the matching wedding rings hidden beneath their clothes tell another story.





	1. New semester, new fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't been writing these past few months so trying to get back to it slowly. What better way than to post a slightly longer, more descriptive version of my tweetfics. So here's the first one. 
> 
> Original link: Secretly Married tweetfic version
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This will probably be unbeta-ed

"Hey Yeol! Where have you been all summer? We couldn’t contact you at all man." Sehun complains and Chanyeol only shrugs. He takes a seat beside his friend and only grins. He’s gotten away with a lot of stuff by just grinning and pretending to not understand what Sehun might be implying, really.

"Somewhere you don’t need to know." Is his mysterious answer. Grin growing wider the deeper Sehun frowns at him in return. Sehun’s really more like a baby than a university student at this point. Maybe it’s just his good looks that got him in university after all.

Naturally and unexpectedly, Sehun's curiosity is all the more piqued. "Have you been shacking it up with someone?"

Chanyeol shrugs, smile still in place. He’s got a secret and he doesn’t want to spill it. At least not yet. The right time will come and that’s not yet arrived so he keeps mum and lets his friends’ imaginations go wild.

At this, even Kyungsoo's attention is piqued, along with the entire population of their class who, again, unexpectedly is also listening to their exchange. More so because Sehun has always had a big mouth and a loud voice, add to that his looks that just attracts attention inevitably. 

Chanyeol is used to the attention though, he usually revels in it too, as being the lead bassist in their band made him made used to it. But this time, he doesn't enjoy it nor does he want it on himself.

Because for one, he doesn't know how to answer Sehun and Kyungsoo, and the rest of the class. How to satisfy their curiosity without screwing himself up in the process as well.

How is he going to say that, yes he's been shacking it up with someone. Only this time, he's secretly tied the knot to his secret lover for years and his two best friends didn't even know about it nor was even invited to the wedding. In his defense, it was a private, family only, wedding.

"O-Of course not. You know I'm not interested." He denies. Denying is Chanyeol’s specialty. He can do this. He can keep a straight face and not burst out in happiness and spill the beans, his guts, and all of his breakfast in one go. He hides his shaking hands under the desk and tries to calm down his fastly beating heart.

A collective sigh of relief can be heard from everyone in the room causing Sehun to burst into fits of laughter. Of course they would sigh in relief. Chanyeol should’ve expected that. They are, after all, in love with their band member. He’s happy though that their infatuation with him has caused them to be blind to obvious nervous body language mannerisms he’s currently exhibiting at the current time. 

 

Chanyeol straightens on his seat and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in judgement of his classmates as well as to his two idiotic friends. 

"Then where have you been?" Kyungsoo asks this time. Sehun, his immature boyfriend, has taken the seat next to his and started to eat what he's been eating earlier. Kyungsoo ignoring him and letting him do what he wants as he’s wont to always do anyway.

"Here and there. Was helping in my mom's restaurant for a bit and just running errands for the family." It's a vague answer but the vocalist has no choice but to accept it so he can turn his attention to his messy eater of a boyfriend. Beside them, Chanyeol inconspicuously lets out a breath of relief.

"Why are you eating like a child?" Is Kyungsoo’s exasperated question. It still had a hint of adoration though so Chanyeol didn’t have to worry about their relationship.

Chanyeol chuckles at that, glad their attention is off him, for now. "Cause he is one." He decides to butt in.

"I-I'm not!" Sehun exclaims, although the food flying about after he said that begs to differ. Kyungsoo sighs, cleaning up after him and Sehun pouts.

Chanyeol, meanwhile, waves and smiles at his classmates that he catches staring at him. He’s always been the friendliest out of them three. Even if their group is exclusive, their classmates know they can always approach Chanyeol and he’ll be kind enough to talk to them unlike the other two.

"Hi! How did your summer go?" Chanyeol asks like the good natured fella that he is.

Answers fly as boys and girls equally try to get his attention by giving him interesting and funny answers. They've always been like this, their crush on the guitarist is unprecedented and obvious.

Being the only single member in their band trio, everyone is always trying to be the one to change that status. But sometimes it takes Chanyeol off guard.

Flowers, confessions, weird gifts - he received these all on a daily basis and he's always too kind to say no to their requests of having him alone so they can confess. Chanyeol is flattered. He knows he's tall, handsome and talented. But knowing he can never give them back what they want from him makes him sad. 

Sometimes.

Only sometimes.

Because whenever he remembers the reason why, it all goes away.

Chanyeol would never do anything that would hurt the love of his life even if it’s just to humor some classmate or schoolmate of his.

Chanyeol's too loyal and in love to do so. His heart fills up with joy at the thought of his love.

His husband, his muse, and his everything.

The cold touch of his wedding ring by his chest the evidence of their love for each other.

Yes, he got married last summer and it's a secret. The biggest secret he’d ever had to keep in his entire life, next to his secret feelings for his tutor before.

Because Baekhyun, his husband, wants it to be so. And he would do anything for him even if it involves getting the moon and putting it back. He’ll try his best to do that, even if impossible. Love can make one achieve impossible feats, right?

 

"Have you heard, Yeollie? We have a new english professor now." A girl, Joy, whispers sultrily very close to his ear and he represses the urge to shudder and not one out of pleasure. Chanyeol shrugs instead. He’s nonchalant act is close to perfection at this point. He smiles at his classmate though. He also tries his best to keep a comfortable distance between them as Joy suddenly takes the empty seat on his other side.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of that." Straight, cool, giving nothing away. See, Chanyeol is so good at this.

But then he starts to smile lovingly, lost in thought once again.

Oh, he’d heard of it.

 

Baekhyun wouldn't stop gushing about it in their apartment ever since he got accepted in his university as a new professor. And he was too beautiful while gushing about it too. Baekhyun’s eyes were shining in excitement and happiness that all Chanyeol could do then was smile at him in admiration. He shares his husband’s happiness and more.

He's too lost in his memories that he didn't notice Joy think the smile was for her.

"I heard he's got a PhD from abroad so he's probably very old and boring like Professor Kim. Ugh. I'm already dreading this class, I'm so happy we're classmates this term, though, Yeol." Joy yaps and yaps. Chanyeol is offended deep inside. How dare she insinuate that about his husband who’s perfect and wonderful and all things beautiful in this worl-

 

“Yeol?”

He blinks back to reality and sees Joy has come closer to him now. Chanyeol chuckles uncomfortably and leans farther from her. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Hmm?"

"I heard he's a young and dashing professor. A genius too that's why he got accepted as a full time prof even at a young age." Chanyeol beams proudly. His mood easily switches if it involves Baekhyun. He’s lovesick, truly and fully.

He couldn't help it. Chanyeol is proud of Baekhyun and all of his achievements. Too bad he can't scream it to their whole class right now for it would blow their entire cover but to each his own.

Joy's brows furrowed. "Do you know him, Yeol?"

"N-No! I just heard some professors talking about it earlier." The guitarist backtracks, nervous that he screwed up big time.

Luckily, Joy seems to buy it. "Who were the profs? I want to know too, I'm curious."

"Ummm."

He's trying to think up of an answer when the door to their room opens and Baekhyun enters in his ethereal glory. Everyone falls silent and scrambles to their seats as their teacher places his briefcase on the table.

Baekhyun quite obviously lets out a shaky breath and faces the class. He smiles at them wide and the whole room lets out the same. The murmurs immediately start too.

"No one said the english prof will be this hot!" Exclaims one.

“Yeah! I totally thought it was another old man named Byun.” Agrees another.

“This is going to be a fun semester.” Someone whispered behind them and the whole class seems to agree collectively.

Joy even leaves Chanyeol alone, mouth gaping, to sit with her friends. He can feel them whispering about his husband and Chanyeol feels proud deep inside.

He, after all, chose the clothes Baekhyun wore for his first day, knowing how good he will look in them. Although the university student did it mostly for himself, so he can ogle his beautiful husband all he likes, it doesn't hurt that everyone is also appreciating what he does.

"Hello, class, my name is Byun Baekhyun and I'll be taking over this class for this semester."

Chanyeol swears everyone in the room swooned. Baekhyun's angelic looks and voice making everyone instantly have a crush on him. Chanyeol couldn’t even blame them even for a bit. Because if he isn’t already in love with Baekhyun, he swears he would have fallen immediately when Baekhyun entered the room.

Chanyeol secretly smirks knowing this wonderful, ethereal being is his to call as husband.

"I'm new to this so I hope you'll be kind to me." The nervous giggle that follows isn’t helping everyone’s hearts and sanity.

"Yes, professor." Everybody echoes in answer, dazed and swooning. 

Baekhyun beams and his husband hears some dreamy sighs from around him. He understands, because he isn't able to keep his own dreamy sigh in too.

"Oho. Looks like class won't be boring." Sehun whispers quite loudly and Kyungsoo nudges him in embarrassment.

In any other situation, Chanyeol would feel ashamed at how tactless and loud Sehun is, but this time, he's not. Because of how loud Sehun is, Baekhyun heard him and turned to them. 

Directing his smile at their trio making them all flustered all for different reasons. Chanyeol is happy but not his friends.

"I hope so too! I'll try my best to keep this interesting to all of you." Baekhyun enthusiastically says, eyes crinkling in forming half moon shapes that makes him even more cuter than he already is if that is even possible.

Kyungsoo and Sehun lower their heads in shame and Sehun whispers an "I'm sorry" in the process while Chanyeol is quietly observing his love be in his element and is enjoying it.

 

_"I can't believe you're under me in english, babe." Baekhyun mutters, trying some clothes on for his first day. Chanyeol is still busy with his phone and lying on their bed._

_"I know. I'm excited for it." He grins, dropping his phone after. Chanyeol stands up and goes to hug Baekhyun from the back. "Why are you so indecisive?" He pouts for good effect._

_Their eyes meet in the mirror as Baekhyun leans back and enjoys his husband's warmth around him._

_"Because I don't know what to wear to leave a good impression." He pouts, and it’s so much better than when Chanyeol pouted a second ago. Everything Baekhyun does is so much better than anyone else. That’s what Chanyeol believes in and will continue believing in._

_"You look good in anything and everything though." Chanyeol comments, planting kisses on Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun in turn gives him more access and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation and loving he’s getting._

_They are still in their honeymoon phase so it's understandable why they can't get enough of each other. Probably will never do._

_They are about to kiss when Baekhyun's alarm went off. Chanyeol groans in frustration as Baekhyun extracts himself from his arms. "Why is that alarm always cockblocking us?"_

_"Shush,Yeol.” Baekhyun giggles, before tiptoeing and planting a peck on Chanyeol’s puckered lips. “Now help me choose what to wear cos I'm about to be late."_

_"You look good in everything." Chanyeol states. Because it’s true._

_Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Yes, but, I need the one I look the best at."_

_He's standing in front of their closet, lots of clothes already discarded on their vanity chair._

_"How about this...and this." Chanyeol gets some clothes that he thrusts on his smaller husband. He beams at the shorter and pecks him once, twice, thrice and more. "Now go."_

_Chanyeol commands, pushing the other towards their bathroom. If he doesn’t, he’ll be tempted to do more and they’re already running late._

_Baekhyun follows him and squeaks as Chanyeol slaps his butt jokingly._

_"Yeol!" Is his indignant shout, but unable to grin at his husband back._

_"I love you!" Chanyeol just shouts back._

 

"And that will be all for our first meeting. Do you have any questions?"

The first meeting is dismissed early for they only discussed the syllabus for the course. Everyone murmurs a "no" as an answer and Baekhyun smiles at them in return.

"See you then."

Everyone stands up and starts arranging their things, this class being one before lunch break for the most of them.

All of them, except Chanyeol, that is.

"You're not going?" Sehun asks, when he noticed his friend stayed seated despite the commotion.

"I have to ask the professor for a copy of the syllabus, I didn't get one earlier." He nonchalantly supplies. He makes it a point to avoid Sehun’s gaze so he won’t be caught lying.

"Oh. Alright then. See you in the cafeteria or our next class." The youngest says, accepting his answer just like that. Because that’s how Sehun is. Kyungsoo, however, is staring at him with a questioning gaze.

"What?" Chanyeol asks.

"Nothing."

Kyungsoo's sure Chanyeol got a copy of the syllabus when it was being distributed though but he shrugs it off as his friend being weird again. Maybe. He brushes off his instincts to feel suspicious for surely there’s nothing there.

 

When everyone is out and the classroom is clear, Chanyeol slowly approaches his busy husband and pecks him on the cheek.

Baekhyun jumps in surprise. "Yeol! Don't do that here." He hisses, looking around to check if there’s anyone that witnessed that.

"Don't worry, we're alone." Chanyeol smiles reassuringly. "I can't help it."

Baekhyun grins back, letting out a sigh of relief. Hi hands carding through Chanyeol’s locks softly. Feeling those soft strand on his fingertips.

"So how did I go?" He asks after a moment.

"Perfect. Like always." Chanyeol grins at him. Proud and happy for his husband that Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel full of happiness too.

"You weren't even listening I bet." He jokes, eyeing him suspiciously.

Chanyeol chuckles. "Not my fault. Someone was very distracting, looking so hot in his professor attire."

"Shut up." The professor blushes and hits Chanyeol’s chest. "You picked this attire."

"I did, yes, because you look hot in it."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I can't believe I married you."

"I can't believe it myself either to be honest."

They laugh at their jokes, but looks at each other fondly.

"Now let's go and eat lunch in your office, professor. And maybe we can do something more." Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows in suggestion.

Baekhyun laughs. "Tell me, do you have some sort of teacher-student kink I didn't know about."

"I don't know. Want to find out?" Chanyeol grins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Their love story begun when Baekhyun moved to Chanyeol's neighborhood when they were young. Being four years older than Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt the want to take care of him. He was just too fond of him. Too fond of the kid who was cried when he couldn’t help animals he found on his way home. Chanyeol had cried to Baekhyun numerous times about this making the latter be more fond of him._

_"Baekhyun hyung!" Chanyeol greeted him everytime they see each other. It was so excited that Baekhyun can’t help but feel happy and elated everytime. Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol would run towards their door whenever Baekhyun visited their home after class._

_Chanyeol was always holding out something from class that he wanted to show the older and Baekhyun was always there ready to welcome Chanyeol in his arms, looking forward to what Chanyeol had to show him._

_When he was in middle school, Baekhyun volunteered to be Chanyeol's tutor. A designation that he held until Chanyeol was in high school and until Baekhyun._

_"How did school go today?" Baekhyun would ask and Chanyeol would tell him all about it. A fond look was always present in his expression._

_When Baekhyun went to high school, and Chanyeol was in middle school, they were still as close as they've ever been. Though he always noticed how Chanyeol would frown whenever Baekhyun told him of his girlfriends or boyfriends in school._

_"I'm angry." Chanyeol would say and pout then._

_"Why are you angry?" Baekhyun was confused, trying to get Chanyeol to look at him again. He wasn’t able to explain it but Chanyeol being pouty and angry at him didn’t sit well with him. Baekhyun didn’t like it when Chanyeol wouldn’t look at him like he always did._

_"You don't love me anymore." Chanyeol would sniff and Baekhyun would melt and go hug him. Trying to soothe him with sweet words and promises of making up whatever mistake Baekhyun made to make him feel that way. Because he does. He loved Chanyeol and that never changed._

_"I will always love you, Chanyeol." He tried his best to reassure him, even patting his hair and hugging him tighter._

_"Now like how I love you." Chanyeol mumbled, softly. So soft that Baekhyun didn’t manage to hear it._

_"Eh? What did you say? I didn't catch it."_

_"Nothing." Chanyeol said, letting go of him and going back to his homework._

_After that, Chanyeol became a bit distant._

_He was still the other's tutor every night but Chanyeol now refrained from asking him about school and his latest love affairs. Baekhyun had a hunch it had to do with his stories of having confessions of love almost everyday._

_Baekhyun just thought it was adorable._

_Chanyeol began taking guitar lessons, and had been more and more inclined to music as the days passed by. Sometimes he and Chanyeol would jam. The younger would play any song they both knew and they would just sing the night away._

_Chanyeol was also changing now. Becoming more and more mature in his looks that sometimes Baekhyun would find himself staring intently at Chanyeol, heart slowly thudding and a warm feeling engulfing his entire being._

_Especially when Chanyeol would be too focused in playing guitar that his eyes were closed and Baekhyun would just watch him be in his element._

_The more times he found himself doing this, the more Baekhyun didn't feel like agreeing to any date invites he got. He couldn't find it in his heart to say yes to any confessions, Chanyeol's face always flashing in his mind whenever someone new was confessing._

_When they had to be apart because he went to university, that's when Baekhyun knew._

_That's when he knew that he never just loved Chanyeol as a brother._

_He loved him more than one._

_For that, he got scared._

_How can he take that leap from being friends to lovers?_

_But Chanyeol was always there to welcome him everytime he goes home for the holidays. Always welcoming Baekhyun with his warm hugs, lovely smiles and a "Welcome home, Baekhyun hyung."_

_It was home for him. Made more perfect because Chanyeol was there to welcome him everytime._

_Being in the same room with Chanyeol and singing with him was his home._

_On his college graduation day, Chanyeol was there with flowers and carrying his guitar._

_"Congratulations, Baekhyun hyung. I'm so proud of you!" Baekhyun beamed, accepting the flowers, "Thank you, Chanyeol."_

_After his parents gave their congratulations,they went somewhere alone._

_Chanyeol let him stand there as he performed a song he composed for Baekhyun._

_It was full of yearning and love that Baekhyun was crying when it ended._

_"I-I don't know what to say." Baekhyun sobbed._

_Chanyeol approached him, wary, insecure and scared._

_"I'm the one who has something to say."_

_"I know I'm young and you probably think of me as a younger brother but I don't want that." Chanyeol took a nervous breath. "I want more."_

_"Even if I'm not worthy of you. Of someone so smart and beautiful like you, I just wanted to tell this to you before you leave."_

_"I love you."  
Both of them were crying now._

_Chanyeol thinking it was a goodbye._

_Baekhyun of relief but also guilt at the same time._

_"I love you too." He whispered._

_"W-What?"_

_"I love you too, Chanyeol. For a long time now." He smiled, wiping his tears._

_Chanyeol couldn't help it. He ran to him and took him in his arms, this time not as a friend nor a brother but as a lover._

_He hugged Baekhyun in the way he always wanted to._

_"You're not joking with me right?" Chanyeol asked in disbelief._

_Baekhyun giggled in Chanyeol's chest. "No."_

_"I mean it as well, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mumbled. "But h-how are we going to do this? I'm leaving soon."_

_He was, for his masters. He got a scholarship on a dream university abroad and he would have to leave Chanyeol behind._

_His hands clutched the taller's shirt tighter._

_Baekhyun felt Chanyeol kiss the crown of his head. Laughing, he said, "Silly, Baek hyung. Of course we'll be together. Distance is nothing and I've been prepared to be away from you with a mindset that my heart will be broken today."_

_"Knowing you love me back is enough for me."_

_"We'll make it work because our hearts will always be connected. You and I are one now and our love will make it through."_

_"I didn't know you can be this cheesy, Yeol. I'm the literary major here." Baekhyun joked causing them both to laugh and still in each other's arms._

_They did._

_They persevered with their relationship even throughout the distance between them._

_Chanyeol graduated._

_Baekhyun graduated._

_And when Baekhyun got his PhD, Chanyeol proposed to him and of course, he said yes._

_With the help of their families, they got married._

 

Their relationship isn't perfect and they went through a lot but Baekhyun wouldn't change it for anything else in this world. Their apartment door lock clicks and Baekhyun is welcomed by the smell of dinner prepared by his husband.

He still can't believe this sometimes.

His new reality of going home and having Chanyeol there waiting for him, or him waiting for Chanyeol to go back home. Being away from the other most of their relationship makes one greedy and he can't get enough of Chanyeol as a result.

"Welcome home, babe. Did the other profs give you a hard time?" Chanyeol asks, wiping his hand on his apron before going to Baekhyun's open arms.

"Yeah, they asked me a lot of questions." Baekhyun sighs, content now that he's in Chanyeol's embrace. "Mostly if I'm single."

Chanyeol laughs, already expecting that. "And what did you say?"

"Shrugged and tried to change the topic. I can't tell them I'm taken by a lovely man named Chanyeol, at least not yet."

"Yep, not yet. Just two more years, babe."

Baekhyun nods, grinning. "And what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite. Go and wash yourself as I finish it up here."

"Okay."

This is a new routine but they're slowly getting used to it. Having been married for a few months they're still trying to adapt with living with each other.

But so far, it has been nothing but blissful.

The best part of it all is cuddling in bed with their other half and falling asleep knowing that they'll be there when they wake up the next day.

"Yeol... don't leave marks." Baekhyun moans, accepting the neck kisses from Chanyeol.

"I know, babe." He answers breathily.

They're fooling everyone at school but that's the solution they can think of. They choose to keep it a secret for the meanwhile, but someday, somehow, they will reveal it to the world.

Shout it even.

But for now, Chanyeol sits as a student as Baekhyun teaches at the front.

"Yeol." Sehun nudges him, and Chanyeol blinks back to reality.

"Huh?" Chanyeol dazedly answers.

"Where's your paper? It's time to submit them."

"O-oh, right!" He rummages through his bag and gives his friend his homework.Sehun accepts it to pass it forward.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

Sehun rolls his eyes. "You've been spacing out all the time for english subject.Didn't you love this course before?"

"I'm n-not spacing out." He stutters and blushes.

Because he has been spacing out.More focused into watching Baekhyun than into class.

Sehun smirks evilly. "Or do you have a crush on our professor?" He teases.

Chanyeol feels hot all over and he knows he's turning bright red.

"No, I don't!" he denies quite loudly that everyone turns to look at them.

He sits back down as Sehun laughs like he's dying.

"Yes, Mr. Park, is there a problem?" Baekhyun asks, smiling in amusement. He's very intrigued to witness his husbands as a student, really. It's a different side of him. Being older, he never got the chance to be Chanyeol's classmate so this is the best thing he could get.

"N-nothing, Mr. P-Byun. We're sorry." Chanyeol mutters, nudging his friend by his side.

The rest of the class laughs too. Baekhyun have noticed that this is something they are fond of doing - laughing and staring at his husband at any given opportunity.

"Yeol, you're so cute."

A student, Joy, says. Chanyeol avoids Baekhyun's eyes and mutters something under his breath.

Joy seems to like it even more and giggled in a way Baekhyun isn't liking.

"Okay, class that's all for today. Don't forget to think about your final paper topics and consult it to me."

"Sehun, behave in class more please." Kyungsoo admonishes and Sehun turns sheepish.

"I'm sorry, hyung but Yeol seems lost all the time in class and I really think he has a crush on Mr. Byun." He snickers until he's hit on the head.

"I can hear you, you know." Chanyeol glares.

"But why deny it? Everyone has a crush on him." Sehun declares, looking around.

The class is busy with their belongings but somewhere in line to get to talk to the professor. Baekhyun, himself, entertains them kindly with a smile on his face.

"Well, he's cute." Chanyeol says. And charming, amazing, beautiful and my husband. Chanyeol thinks, but never dares to blurt out.

"And what about it, huh?" He grins, hand ruffling Sehun's hair.

"Nothing. Maybe you should do something about your crush and I will support you."

He's teasing and Chanyeol laughs. If only Sehun knows the truth, he won't be teasing him like this right now.

Once everyone has cleared off, they start to get out too but Chanyeol has another idea. Leaving his friends, he also approached the teacher who's busy with his stuff.

"Oi!" Sehun calls out.

"Go ahead! I'll catch up with you later!" Chanyeol shouts back. Going to the front of the class and getting the stack of papers from the table. Baekhyun looks up and widens his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He whispers.

"Helping you." Chanyeol winks, back turned from his friends.

Making sure there aren't any more students in the room, Baekhyun tiptoes and pecks Chanyeol on the cheek swiftly.

"Okay, then. Thank you." He grins.

Chanyeol grins back. Taking all the heavy equipment that he can, starts walking.

"Come on, let's go. I have lunch prepared."

They are at Baekhyun's office and eating their lunches when Baekhyun asks, "Does Joy like you, Yeol?"

Chanyeol chokes, laughing. "Are you jealous?"

Baekhyun pouts, "I don't know."

"I think she does but I already said no to her, baby. Don't worry, okay."

He takes Baekhyun's hand in his and kisses it. His beautiful fingers, his palm, his wrist, and the back of his hand. "I love you, you know that right?"

He's cradling Baekhyun's hand on his face, feeling it's softness. The professor nods. "I know but-"

"But nothing."He smiles. "We're married and I love you the most. I will say it again and again, really, cos I mean it."

"When you told me you're sort of famous I didn't know it was like this."

Chanyeol grins. "Told you,married to a university superstar."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me."

"...Yeah, I do."

Baekhyun agrees. Unable to deny his love for the younger.

His eyes widen when Chanyeol is suddenly so close to him.

"Yeol, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

He whispers, before touching their lips together.

They share a sweet, loving and unhurried kiss in the safety of Baekhyun's locked office.

When they separate, Chanyeol grins at him mischievously. "Isn't it fun to sneak around? We're like having a secret affair."

"We are having one, only that it's legal."

"Much better."


End file.
